Crayne
Crayne, once called Wyatt Crayne by his adventuring party, is a mysterious and seemingly antagonistic figure who appears to be linked to many of the party's goals. Appearing as a skeletal humanoid with over-sized arms protruding from his back in fine robes, Crayne was first encountered by the party in the Plane of Arcana. His associated Tarokka card is The Hanged Man. As of Session XII, the party is unsure of his current allegiances. Before Disappearance Little to nothing is known about Crayne prior to his involvement with the Blue Field Party. At some point before 932 P.L., he became friends with Elton DeCashe. While looking for information to bully DeCashe, Simon discovered the two met each other in Altokiv. According to the records found in Craven's Rest, Crayne was a master of both the schools of Illusion and Enchantment. His research notes suggested he was working on ways to improve the spells Crown of Madness and Fear, though even after years of trying to decipher it, Simon was unable to do so. His notes did, however, have much to do with the Theory of Lichdom, a concept thrown about by many powerful mages. As of 952, the Cathedra and Volkachin record alike list no successful mortal Lich transformations. Towards the end of 931, he and his party traveled to Craven's Rest to exterminate a Mind Flayer colony reported nearby. In a final (yet unsent) message to DeCashe, Crayne informed his friend of a way to find the Eluvian, the last remaining Revari artifact. He also stated he identified the old stone mask which DeCashe had sent a description of. He is believed to have been slain by mind flayers with Mist and Rutaj on their final adventure. Post Disappearance Crayne appeared to the Bug, Ranulf and Simon in the Plane of Arcana while they searched for Tavra. He maintained a concerned attitude towards the party's presence, warning them of the dangers of the plane. He avoided questions about his death and transformation, simply ushering the party out. Upon meeting with DeCashe, the party provided him with information regarding Crayne, which Elton pieced together to understand that Crayne was working with Pilut, though he could think of no reason for him to do so. He was later seen during the Battle of Tzopilotl, where he appeared as a pale ethereal figure at the command of Pilut. He then sent a pair of Phase Spiders to stop the party and defend Pilut. Once Pilut was weakened from the fight, he commanded Crayne to possess him, to which the skeletal figure obliged. Pilut was changed into an ebyrith, despite being a cleric, not an arcanist. Upon Pilut's death, Crayne somberly warned the party, Wynne and Stevie-6 to enjoy their victory while it lasted, seemingly aware of the terrible events to come. He would not be seen until five years later, when the party met with Brieuc, the Werewolf Alpha. Upon entering the ethereal plane with a blink spell, Simon discovered Brieuc to be under the control of an ebyrith and puppeted by Crayne's claws. Similar to Pilut, Brieuc was not an arcanist, or even a spellcaster, though his form was still enhanced by ebyrith features. Category:Characters Category:Monsters